Enough
by lissy.souza
Summary: Hermione meets a girl that used to mock her on muggle school and leave her speechless.


After Hermione concluded her 7th year at Hogwarts, she went living with her parents until she and Ron found a good place (they were going to move in together).

Hermione was on the kitchen helping her mother with the lunch "Hermione dear, your father and his friends decided to make a meeting here at home, what do you think about it?" Jane asked Hermione, already knowing the answer.

"May I invite Ron?" her mother nodded and Hermione grinned "Then it's cool"

"Well, there's one thing that may change your mind about it" Jane said not looking at Hermione

"And what's that?"

"Do you remember Alice?"

Hermione made a disgusted face "No, no, no, no, please tell me she isn't coming, pleeease!"

Hermione's mother sighed "Sorry dear, but she is"

Hermione groaned "Seriously?" Jane nodded again "Come on! Dad doesn't even like her parents!"

"Well, neither do I, but Mr. Johnson was near when your Dad mentioned the meeting, so..."

Hermione sighed loudly "Do I really have to stay?" Jane gave her a look "Yes, and you'll treat her nicely!"

"I'll try... well; at least I'll have Ron"

Jane shook her head, smiling.

RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG, RW/HG

Hermione was on her room, doing her last check-up to go downstairs, when she heard her mother calling "Hermione dear, the Johnsons are here!"

She groaned, that meant that Alice was already there.

Alice was a girl that used to bother Hermione while she went to Muggle School; she'd mock her for anything, mainly her hair and her will to study. She was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl – perfect looking, according to Hermione.

She descended the stairs, but found only her father talking to Mr. Johnson; she decided to sit on the couch and enjoy the small time of Alice's abstinence to read a magazine. About a minute or two she heard a woman's voice coming from behind her "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Bookworm Granger; reading again, are you?" Alice giggled.

Hermione rolled eyes and stood up to face her "Hi Alice, how are you?" she said wearing her best fake smile.

As soon as she saw her, she gasped "I-er- Hi!" her voice matching her surprised face "Y-You look... different"

Hermione was, indeed, different; she had grown taller, her manes were controlled and fell gracefully around her, her face was prettier as well – as was her smile, thank to madam Pomfrey. She also had curves now, which were valorised by her clothes (a jeans that fit perfectly on her legs and a shirt that allowed a very small – but noticeable – sight of her now-full breast) to sum, she was amazing.

"Yeah, you look different too" she said without a better choice of answer, but it wasn't completely untrue, Alice was great looking, but some food wouldn't make her any bad.

Alice recovered from the shock and spoke "So, I heard your mama saying you finished school"

"Yes I did, actually. What about-" she was interrupted by her mobile ringing "Excuse me for a moment" she said walking to the kitchen

"Ron?"

"_Yeah, it's me! Are you busy, 'cause if you are I may call later, y'know"_

"Not at all! You're saving me from a boring situation, actually" she said with a small laugh "I'll tell you when you get here"

"_Okay. Anyway, I'm going to be a little late, hope that isn't do bad" _Hermione groaned

"_What's the matter, love?"_

"Nothing big, boring people, it's all!"

"_Oh, okay! Well, I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"_

"Okay, love! See you soon!"

"_See you soon. Love you!"_

"Love you too!"

She returned to the living room "Hey, sorry about that!"

"Who called?" Alice asked, being her nosey self.

Hermione fought the urge to roll eyes because her intrusion, she thought of telling it was a just a friend, but the look on Alice's face when she discovered that Hermione had a boyfriend would be priceless "Oh, it was my boyfriend-" Alice's face fell and Hermione struggled a laugh "He said he'd be a little late"

Alice smirked "Oh, know-it-all Hermione got herself a boyfriend on the nerd school!"

"Yes, I did" She answered with a smile

"Well, you look happy. Tell me about this nerd!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Alice cut her off "Even better, let me guess! He's a skinny black-haired, green-eyed boy that wears glasses and has the best grades at school?"

Hermione laughed at the similarity of the guy described by Alice and Harry

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid not. You described our best friend, though; well, except for the top grades"

"Oh, okay then. Well, tell me about him, than!"

She opened her mouth and, once again, was interrupted by her cell that announced a new message _"I'll be there in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" _The bell rang and Jane answered. Ron came in.

"Oh my GOD, who's the handsome?" Alice said never tearing her eyes of Ron; Hermione smiled, knowing already who it was.

Ron was, as Alice put it, handsome; he had grown taller and muscular, his blue eyes made a perfect contrast with his white skin and with his hair – Oh his hair! The first thing Hermione fell in love with.

"Oh, my, oh my, oh my, he's coming here, how do I look?"

"Great" Hermione said turning around, that way she was at Alice's side and could see Ron coming.

Ron barely reached them and Alice's voice was heard "Well, hello handsome!" she said with a slutty voice

"Er- Hi?" he said unsure, he turned to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the lips "Sorry I took so long, love" he looked down at her "You look great, by the way!"

"Thanks, and you didn't take so long!" she turned to Alice, that was open mouthed "Ron, this is Alice; Alice this is my boyfriend, Ron."

"Nice to meet you" Ron said politely

"You too" Alice replied simply, murmured something about drinks and left them.

"What it's wrong with the rat face?"

"Oh, Alice? She's one of the people that used to bother me at Muggle School; she's kind of surprised to see that you're my boyfriend"

"Why is that?" he sat pulling her with him

"Mainly because you're hot!" he gave her a confused look "Let me explain this way, I've always been the bushy haired, bookworm, know-it-all that has no friends and now-"

He completed to her "Now you're damn hot and have a compatible boyfriend!"

She laughed "I wasn't going to put this way, but yeah! It's pretty much it!"

"I love you!" he said kissing her

"Love you too!" she answered between his lips.

For the rest of the evening, they didn't hear another word from Alice.


End file.
